An Unordinary Tale
by Harryswoman
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries, so I'll try my best. Ed and Al have their normal bodies, but there's one thing...they are in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. Is it real or is it all a dream? Oneshot.


**Title: FMA/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Summary: I don't do summaries well, so you just have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho and FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) do not belong to me. I wish they did, but they don't. Enjoy.**

"Damn, this day sucks," said Ed, as he walked down the streets of Japan.

"Mom doesn't like you cursing, Brother," said Al, as he walked by Ed.

"Yeah, yeah," said Ed. "You go on ahead."

"But Mom said for us to come home at the same time," said Al.

"We're teenagers, Al," said Ed. "Don't be such a worry wart. I'll be fine. You remind me of mom."

"At least I'm not like Winry," said Al. "She's kind of scarey sometimes."

"Don't be such a scaredy cat," said Ed. "Go on. I've had a crappy day today. Let me get some steam off before I decide to go and beat up Mr. Iwomoto."

"Okay, brother," said Al. "See you at home!"

Then Al ran off to go home.

"Hey, Ed, wait up!" said a boy with greased back black hair.

"Yeah, stop walking so fast!" said a boy with carrot red hair.

Ed stopped and turned and seen Yusuke and Kuwabara. They caught up to him.

"I know how Mr. Iwomoto can be a bastard," said Yusuke. "You want me kick his ass for ya?"

"Yusuke, you'd be kicked out for sure!" said Kuwabara. "I know your mom might be able to get you back into school again, but it's still wrong."

"Ah, don't worry about it," said Ed. "I know Mr. Iwomoto is a bastard. And if I had you beat him up, my mom would find out about it and punish me."

"At least your mom cares about you and your brother," said Yusuke. "All my mom does is drink and drink."

"Your mom cares about you, Urameshi," said Kuwabara. "She just likes to show more affection to the bottle."

Kuwabara laughed and Yusuke hit him. They all started walking.

"Well, I'm thinking about joining the military after I graduate," said Ed. "Then Mom wouldn't have to worry so much about me getting into fights."

"Wouldn't you have to kill people?" asked Kuwabara.

"That's if you go to war, stupid," said Yusuke. "And if you hadn't noticed, there are different types of the military. You don't have to go to war."

"That's cool," said Kuwabara. "Hey, do you know someone in the military?"

"My dad has a friend in the military," said Ed. "But I don't care about my father."

"Some dads can be a bitch," said Yusuke. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, let's go to the arcade so you can let off some steam. What do you think?"

"We have to meet Botan remember?" asked Kuwabara.

"Who cares?" asked Yusuke. "She can wait. Come on, Ed."

"Yeah, let's go to that arcade," said Ed. "You coming, Kuwabara?"

"Of course I am!" said Kuwabara. "I'm going to kick both of your butts!"

"No, you're not!" said Ed. "I'll kick yours!"

As they argued who would beat who, a kid was kicking a ball. Yusuke seen him and got a flash of deja' vu.

_Didn't his mother teach him not to do that again?! _thought Yusuke. _Some kids never learn._

The ball went to Ed and he picked it up. Ed went to the kid's eye level.

"You shouldn't be doing that," said Ed. "It's dangerous."

"That's what that funny guy in green told me!" chimed the little boy.

Ed looked at Yusuke with a raised eye brow. Yusuke shrugged and Ed looked back to the kid.

"Promise you won't do it again?" asked Ed. "Your mommy would be upset if something happened to you because of you kicking it by the road."

"Promise!" said the little boy. "Can I have my ball back?"

"Sure," said Ed.

He gave the ball back and Ed stood. After the kid left, Kuwabara spoke.

"You'd be a great dad, Ed," said Kuwabara. "Do you think you'd like Winry to be the mother of your kids?"

"She's just my friend!" said Ed, blushing.

"Sure, and Keiko's just Urameshi's friend!" said Kuwabara, laughing.

"Shut up!" yelled Yusuke.

Yusuke hit Kuwabara again. Then Kuwabara looked to where the kid was.

"Hey, he's doing it again," said Kuwabara.

"Stupid kid," said Yusuke.

Then the kid's ball went into the street. The kid went after it and a car was speeding his way. Ed ran to save the kid.

"No, Ed! Don't!" said Yusuke.

"You want to let the kid get killed?!" said Kuwabara.

"Of course not, but that's not the point!" said Yusuke. "He's going to be fine since Botan told me that kid has his whole life ahead of him after I 'saved' him too!"

They heard a loud screeching noise and they turned and seen the kid crying and Ed on his side...dead.

"Oh no," said Yusuke. "Not again."

Then they went to where people were gathering around Ed and the driver who was getting out of the car shaken up.

"Call the ambulance!" said Kuwabara. "Stop staring and call the ambulance!"

"It's too late, Kuwabara, he's dead," said Yusuke, checking Ed's pulse.

"He can't be dead!" said Kuwabara. "He has a mom and brother!"

"He is," said Yusuke.

Then a few minutes later, the ambulance came and checked out the kid who had only a scratch and then confirmed Ed's death.

"Who's going to tell his mom and brother?" asked Kuwabara.

"I think we should," said Yusuke. "The police will act insensitive."

"About what?" asked Ed's ghost.

"Aaah!" said Kuwabara.

"What are they doing to me?" asked Ed's ghost. "Hey!"

"He's certainly a goner," said a paramedic.

"I am not!" said Ed's ghost, as he tried to punch the paramedic.

His hand went right through him.

"What's happening?" asked Ed. "I-I...what...?"

"You're dead," said Yusuke.

"No!" said Ed. "No!"

Then Ed went off.

"Poor guy," said Kuwabara. "Let's go find him."

"No, Botan will," said Yusuke. "We need to tell his mom and brother."

"Okay," said Kuwabara.

"I can't be dead, can I?" asked Ed, as he floated above the city watching Yusuke and Kuwabara go to tell Trisha and Al. "I...I'm too young."

Then he looked at his hands and seen that they were transparent. It hit him.

"I am dead," said Ed. "Damn it!"

"Bingo!" said Botan, as she appeared on her oar. "You figured that out as short as Yusuke did."

"Yusuke?" asked Ed. "But he's alive!"

"Of course he is!" said Botan. "He died the same way you did, but he got brought back to life. Apparently, that kid's mother didn't teach him any better. And you had to die in vain."

"What do you mean by that?!" asked Ed.

"Only that he would have gotten one less scratch that he has now," said Botan. "The car would have swerved in time. We just have no room for you."

"You mean, I didn't have to die?" asked Ed. "I didn't have to save that kid?"

"Nope!" said Botan. "He's just fine. Do you want to accept an ordeal to get your life back?"

"Who are you anyway?" asked Ed.

"Don't you remember me?" asked Botan. "I'm Botan. Yusuke's friend!"

"So, you're the same person?!" asked Ed. "Can't anyone see you right now?"

"Only you and the spiritually aware people because I'm in my Spirit World form and you are a ghost," said Botan. "I'm the Guide of the River Styx or the Grim Reaper!"

"You're too cheery to be the Grim Reaper," said Ed.

"Funny, that's what Yusuke said to me the first time we met," said Botan. "Anyway, do you accept or not?"

"What would it be?" asked Ed.

"Well, you go through certain ordeals and then if you pass, you get your life back," said Botan. "How about it?"

"No," said Ed. "My mother and brother would be better off without me."

"Why do you say that?" asked Botan.

"I remind mom too much of dad," said Ed. "He left us when me and Al were kids. Everyone says that I'm the mirror image of him, especially since I have my hair long in a ponytail. They're better off without me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Botan.

"Don't feel sorry," said Ed.

"Well, I'll let you decide after your wake," said Botan.

"Wait! I said-!" started Ed.

"See you later!" said Botan.

As Ed watched his wake, he seen the kids from school, Trisha, his friends, Al, and Winry crying and mourning for him. Then he seen Roy Mustang talking to his picture. After that, Mr. Takanaka said the same things. Though, two teachers were bad talking him. It was none other than Iwomoto and Sakashi. Then Riza Hawkeye came to them and pointed her gun at them.

"You better stop talking about that boy that way," warned Hawkeye. "He was a good kid and he was saving a child. If you say anything else and make Mrs. Elric and Alphonse grieve more, I will make sure you both will get third eyes. Do I make myself clear?"

"Lieutenant," said Roy. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir," said Hawkeye, putting her gun back into its holster.

Then she left with Roy.

"Did you see that woman threaten us, Mr. Takanaka?" asked Sakashi.

"Yes, she could have killed us!" said Iwomoto.

"I don't blame her," said Takanaka. "That boy did something that was admirable and all you could do is put him down! You should be lucky I don't suspend you two!"

"Excuse me," said Hohenheim.

"Dad?" asked Ed.

"Yes?" asked Takanaka.

"Is my son...really dead?" asked Hohenheim.

"You're Mr. Elric?" asked Takanaka.

"Yes," said Hohenheim. "Yes, I am."

"That bastard actually decides to show up now?" asked Ed. "At a time like this?! Why not earlier, you bastard?!"

Then Hohenheim went to Trisha and she hugged Hohenheim and he embraced her and Al who came to him.

"Damn!" said Ed. "Why now?! Why couldn't you come back sooner?!"

"Do you have a decision?" asked Botan.

"Botan?" asked Ed.

"What is it, dear?" asked Botan.

"Do you think...?" asked Ed. "Do you think my dad will stick around if I come back to life?"

"I don't know, Edward," said Botan. "I don't even know that."

"How old are you?" asked Ed.

"Never ask a woman her age," said Botan. "Now, Edward, will you accept it or not?"

"Yeah, I'll accept it," said Ed. "What do I have to do?"

"I knew you'd accept!" said Botan. "Now we go to see Koenma!"

"Who's that?" asked Ed.

"He's the Judge of the Dead, silly!" said Botan.

Then she took his hand and flew off to the Spirit World.

"You mean he's the Judge?" asked Ed, laughing. "He's shorter than I am! He's a toddler!"

"That's what Yusuke said," said Botan.

"That's enough!" said Koenma. "Now, are you going to accept it or not?!"

"Yes, of course," said Ed. "Will you tell me what it is already?"

"You have to carry this golden egg with you at all times," said Koenma. "It will feed off of your energy. If it's good, it will not harm you. If it's bad, it will devour your soul so you will not be able to exist."

"Okay," said Ed. "Is that all?"

"And you have to tell the ones you love to stop your body from going to the nearest oven," said Koenma.

"How do I do that?" asked Ed.

"Go into their dreams," said Koenma. "At this moment, I have made your body come back to life, but it will be a while before you can go back into your body."

"Okay," said Ed, taking the egg. "So, how long will it be?"

"I don't know yet," said Koenma. "But you will come back to life...eventually."

"I hate that word," said Ed. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because we have no space for you right now and I don't want Yusuke be yelling at me," said Koenma. "Now, Botan, go take him to go tell his family and friends."

"Yes, sir," said Botan.

"It's no use," said Ed. "Once mom and Alphonse are upset, they'll stay up all night. Especially since Dad's back."

"What about your friend Winry?" asked Botan.

"Well, um..." started Ed, blushing. "She, uh..."

"Oh, you have a crush on her don't you?" asked Botan. "I think it's just adorable!"

"I do not!" lied Ed, blushing. "She just might hit me with a wrench. She loves fixing things."

"I don't think she'd hit you with a wrench in her dreams," said Botan. "If she does, I'll eat my oar!"

"Start seasoning then, Botan," said Ed.

Then they went to Winry's house and to her room.

"Her room's gotten girlier," said Ed. "And don't say that that's what Yusuke said. It's getting annoying."

"All right," said Botan. "I'll see you later!"

Then she left. Ed sighed and went to Winry's bedside. Winry was crying in her sleep and Ed went into her dreams and told her what needed to be told. And of course, Winry hit him with a wrench in her dreams.

"What happened to you?" asked Botan, the next morning.

"Winry hit me with her wrench in her dreams," said Ed, who had a black eye. "I thought I couldn't get injured!"

"Well, I guess she could injure you," said Botan. "But I'm not eating my oar. But I will eat something delicious!"

"Are you sure you're the Grim Reaper?" asked Ed.

"I'm absolutely positive!" said Botan. "Besides, Edward, it should be gone about now!"

Then the black eye disappeared.

"Wow," said Ed. "Anyway, what do I do now? Winry didn't tell my mom."

"Well, you could always speak through someone spiritually aware to tell Winry you're serious," said Botan.

"How do I do that?" asked Ed.

"Well, it only lasts for an hour," said Botan. "And the person must be someone you know. So, that leaves you Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"What do I do?" asked Ed.

"You possess their body, you goof!" said Botan.

"What?!" asked Ed.

"It's either that or get burned to a crisp," said Botan. "Here's my impression of you: Help! I'm burning!"

Botan laughed.

"Fine," growled Ed.

"Oh, good! I knew you'd agree," said Botan.

Then they waited until school was over and they met Kuwabara and Yusuke on top of the school roof. Well, Botan talked to them since Ed decided not to be seen.

"So, Edward needs to possess one of your bodies so he can tell Winry to tell his mother not to go with the funeral," said Botan.

"No way!" said Kuwabara. "Urameshi gotten me all beat up when he had to use mine!"

"And I'm sure Keiko would understand me hugging another girl," sarcast Yusuke. "Sure she knows about the Spirit World and everything, but she's still jealous."

"Fucking bastard," muttered Ed.

"I heard that," said Yusuke. "I'll do it, but if Keiko beats me up, then it'll be all your fault! Do you hear me, Ed?"

"Don't have a bitch fit," said Ed.

"Oh, good!" said Botan. "I knew you would, Yusuke. You two do have a lot in common!"

"Shut up," said Ed and Yusuke.

"Okay, let's get it over with," said Yusuke.

A few moments later, Ed was in control of Yusuke's body.

"This is strange," said Ed, in Yusuke's body. "He's an inch or two shorter than me."

"Just hurry up and find Winry already!" said Kuwabara.

"Right," said Ed.

Then Ed, who was in Yusuke's body, ran to find Winry which took him almost forty-five minutes.

"Winry!" said Ed, in Yusuke's body.

"Yusuke?" asked Winry. "What is it? Have you come to give me condolences for Ed? You already did last night."

"Winry, you machine junkie, it's me, Ed," said Ed.

"Don't joke with me, Yusuke!" said Winry. "It's not funny!"

"I'm not joking!" said Ed. "It really is me! You hit me with your wrench in your dream last night, remember?"

"Edward?" asked Winry. "It really is you?"

"Yes!" said Ed. "But I'm just using Yusuke's body to tell you to tell mom, Alphonse, and Dad not to burn me. I am coming back to life. You just have to trust me."

"How do I know this isn't some sick joke?" asked Winry.

Then he put Yusuke's hand on Winry's cheek.

"Because it's not," said Ed.

Keiko came and seen Yusuke's hand on Winry's cheek and gasped. She hid where she could hear, but not be seen.

"How can I be sure?" asked Winry.

"Because when we were kids, Al and I fought over who was going to marry you and you refused Al because he was too much like a brother to you," said Ed. "And you rejected me since you said you wouldn't marry anyone who was shorter than you. Well, I've grown and I won't let you marry Al."

"Oh, Edward," said Winry. "You science geek."

"Machine junkie," said Ed.

Then he hugged Winry and then kissed her and then hugged her again.

_Botan, I'm ready,_ thought Ed.

"How sweet!" said Botan.

_Now!_ thought Ed.

"Oh, all right!" said Botan.

Then Ed got out of Yusuke's body.

"Oh, hey, Winry," said Yusuke. "What's up?"

Winry hit him with her wrench and then rushed to tell Trisha, Hohenheim, and Al. Keiko went to Yusuke.

"Keiko, it wasn't as it seemed," said Yusuke. "It was..."

"I know," said Keiko. "I seen. It was Ed talking through you like how you talked through Kuwabara. It was sweet."

"Then you aren't going to hit me?" asked Yusuke.

"Winry did it for me," said Keiko. "Besides, do you think Koenma would want to have Edward as a Spirit Detective?"

"Nah, that's my job," said Yusuke.

"But he could be your partner," said Keiko. "Have you thought of that?"

"Not really, no," said Yusuke. "But I do fine by myself."

"If you say so," said Keiko. "So, did you enjoy kissing Winry?"

"What?!" asked Yusuke. "He used me to kiss Winry?!"

"Yes," said Keiko. "I think it was sweet. You should have done something sweet like that instead of grabbing my breasts."

"No way!" said Yusuke. "I would have nightmares!"

Winry ran and ran to the Elric apartment and when she got there, she rang the doorbell repeatedly until Hohenheim opened the door.

"Mr. Elric, don't burn Ed's body!" said Winry. "He's still alive!"

"We know," said Hohenheim. "Alphonse was going to hit him for leaving when he seen Edward breathing. His heart is beating and he has color in his face again. But...how did you know?"

"I...had a dream last night," said Winry. "Have you called the doctor?"

"Trisha is calling him right now," said Hohenheim. "Don't you want to come in?"

"Yes," said Winry. "Yes, I'll come in."

"Winry, brother's alive!" said Al, once Winry came in. "Brother came back!"

"Yes, I know," said Winry.

Then Al hugged Winry and then so did Trisha. Hohenheim looked on smiling. Trisha then went to Hohenheim.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" asked Trisha. "Is your research for the military over? We need you, honey."

"I'm researching on how to get you..." started Hohenheim.

Trisha put a finger to his mouth and shook her head silently.

"Kids, we're going to wait outside for the doctor," said Trisha.

"Okay, Mom," said Al.

"Okay, Mrs. Elric," said Winry.

Then Trisha and Hohenheim went out to the front porch with the door shut.

"Trisha, you know I'm researching to find a cure for your illness," said Hohenheim.

"I know," said Trisha. "Can't you find anymore of that medicine you did when Edward was ten?"

"I tried, but I couldn't find anymore," said Hohenheim. "They don't make it anymore."

"So, when will you leave?" asked Trisha.

"Once Edward wakes up," said Hohenheim. "I know you'll need me until then."

"All right, honey," said Trisha. "I don't know how long that'll be, but I'll try to hang on."

"How long do you have?" asked Hohenheim. "You're not in the final stage, are you?"

"Not yet," said Trisha. "The doctor said that if a police officer told me instead of Edward's friends, I would have declined more."

"How long?" asked Hohenheim.

"About three months until I reach the Final Stage," said Trisha. "Please find it before I do."

"I'll try," said Hohenheim. "I love you, Trisha."

Trisha blushed.

"I love you, too," said Trisha.

They hugged and Botan, who was snooping, cried. Ed was inside watching Winry comfort Al. Then Botan went in to get Ed.

"What is it, Botan?" asked Ed. "Do I have to go to Spirit World for some reason? Did Koenma change his mind?"

"Oh, no," said Botan, wiping her tears away. "I just got some dust in my eyes."

"Okay," said Ed. "So, all I have to do is wait?"

"Yes, you do," said Botan.

"Al, don't worry," said Winry. "Ed will be awake in no time and you two can argue again."

"I'm not going to argue with brother ever again," said Al.

"Yes, you will," said Winry. "You're brothers. That's what you do."

"Hey, where's my body?" asked Ed. "It's not in the coffin."

"It should be in your bedroom since your body is breathing again," said Botan. "Don't worry about it, all right?"

"I hate waiting," said Ed. "Why do I have to wait so long?"

"Because, Edward, patience is a virtue," said Botan.

"Yeah, I bet whoever said that didn't have to wait outside their own body!" yelled Ed.

"Just calm down," said Botan. "It's only been a month."

"A month too long!" said Ed. "I could be doing better things than this!"

"Like what?" asked Botan. "Getting into detention? I hardly count that as something better."

"At least I'd be alive," said Ed. "I just want to get back into my body so I can get some rest and relaxation!"

"And skip school?" asked Botan. "Besides, why are we here anyway? I thought you'd like to watch your girlfriend at school."

"Shut up," said Ed, blushing. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Sure, then why did you kiss her?" asked Botan.

"It was a friendship kiss," lied Ed.

"Sure!" said Botan. "Why are we at your apartment?"

"I need to make sure that my body is safe while Mom is at work and Dad is at the library and Alphonse is at school," said Ed.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you!" said Botan. "Since it might be another month, you're allowed to be in your body one day a month to keep it going. And today is that first day."

"And you're telling me this now?!" asked Ed. "You couldn't tell me any sooner?"

"I forgot!" said Botan. "A woman can forget once in a while, can't she?"

"Not the Grim Reaper!" said Ed.

"Oh, you cannot be seen by any of your family members or Winry, but only by Yusuke or Kuwabara," said Botan. "Or Kurama or Hiei."

"Who are they?" asked Ed.

"Oh, I forgot, you never met them," said Botan. "But you will as soon as you revive fully. You will be Yusuke's partner."

"Partner?" asked Ed.

"Spirit Detective Partner," said Botan. "You see, Yusuke has some demon blood and for King Yamma, that's Koenma's father, to not worry, Koenma made a deal with him. If Yusuke had a partner, he wouldn't have to kill Yusuke. And that partner is you. Into your body you go. See you later, Edward."

Then Ed's spirit was sent into his body. Ed opened his eyes and sat up. He looked at his hands and seen that he wasn't see through anymore.

_I'm in my body!_ thought Ed. _I'm alive! Well, for now I am._

Then Ed stood up. He went to his dresser mirror and looked into it. He seen his reflection and touched the mirror.

"Wow," said Ed.

Then his stomach growled. He clutched his stomach.

"What to eat?" asked Ed. "I can't cook."

Then he got his day clothes on.

"Let me see," said Ed. "If I put my hair in a ponytail, people will recognize me. In a braid, people will recognize me. Down, I'll look like a girl. I'll put it in a braid. Not much people seen me in a braid."

Then he braided his hair and got out his wallet and put some money into his pocket. Luckily, he lived on the first floor. Ed then put a hat on and went to the arcade. Yusuke, who was skipping school, was there. He went to the game beside Ed.

"I see that you get to be in your body for a day," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, so what?" asked Ed. "I didn't know you went through this same thing."

"Yeah, well, would you have believed me if I told you?" asked Yusuke.

"No, not really," said Ed. "Since you went through the same thing, how long will it be until I can get back into my body for real?"

"I don't know," said Yusuke. "It may take a week or two. That kid you 'saved' got me into the same predicament as you."

"I'm going to be your partner," said Ed. "Botan told me before I got into my body."

"Should've known," said Yusuke. "Botan said things like this happened once in 120 years."

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"Well, since King Yamma found out I was a little demon, he got freaked," said Yusuke. "I guess the only way to chill him out, Koenma decided to do this."

"Kill me and then bring me back to life?!" asked Ed.

"Sh!" said Yusuke. "Not so loud. Anyway, he couldn't have anyone I didn't know to be my partner. Can you talk to your mom or family or Winry?"

"No," said Ed. "Against the laws."

"Just hope that Winry doesn't get kidnapped like Keiko did," said Yusuke.

"What do you mean?" asked Ed.

"I'll tell you later," said Yusuke. "So, is your mom okay?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ed. "Of course she is."

"Well, when Kuwabara and I told her that you were killed, she about fainted," said Yusuke. "She almost fell when Kuwabara caught her."

"Of course she'd faint," said Ed. "You told her that her eldest son died. Of course a mother would act that way."

"Well, she was awfully pale," said Yusuke. "We had to stay with her and Al until a doctor came to sedate her."

"Sedate?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, to give her something that would calm her down," said Yusuke. "Al had to have something too. He was really upset."

"I bet he felt it was his fault that I got hit," said Ed.

"Anyway, I'm sure she's fine," said Yusuke. "Are you going to get training?"

"Training?" asked Ed. "What kind?"

"Well, Botan should tell you soon," said Yusuke. "But I don't know if it'll be Genkai who will train you since she usually doesn't like taking more than one new student at a time. She's a real bitch sometimes. Of course, she's an old hag."

"How old is she?" asked Ed.

"Hell if I know," said Yusuke. "So, whatcha want to do for the time until you need to get back to the apartment?"

"Don't know really," said Ed. "I sure am hungry."

"Then let's ditch this place and get something to eat," said Yusuke. "I'm hungry too. Keiko's parents don't know you too well, so that won't hurt your chances. They have a diner. I eat there for free. You might be able to eat there free too. Let's go. Oh, you might want to hide your gold-ish, topaz eyes. Only demons have those color eyes."

"All right," said Ed. "Are you saying I'm a demon?!"

"No! I was just saying is that the only people I seen who have you and your dad's eye color were demons," said Yusuke.

"Oh," said Ed.

Ed and Yusuke finished their games and set off for the Yukimura diner where Trisha and Hohenheim seen a glimpse of Ed while on her break while Ed went to the diner with Yusuke.

Ed yawned as he laid down back into his bed in his pajamas.

"I really don't want to go to bed, but Mom will be home any time now with Dad," said Ed. "And then Al will be home shortly after. I hate that word."

Then he closed his eyes and went to sleep. He forgot to take his braid out. When Trisha and Hohenheim came home a few minutes later and checked in on Ed, they seen Ed fast asleep with his stomach exposed and his bed sheets and covers twisted around his legs. Trisha smiled and looked at Hohenheim who smiled back at her.

"I guess it was Edward," said Hohenheim.

"But why did he avoid us when we called out to him?" asked Trisha.

"Maybe he didn't hear us," said Hohenheim.

"Maybe," said Trisha. "It's just one of those mysteries."

Then Trisha knelt down and tucked Ed in. After she did, Ed rolled onto his side. Trisha giggled and was about to take his hair out of his braid when Hohenheim put a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave it," said Hohenheim. "He looks better in a braid. Besides, it'll keep his hair from tangling."

"That's true," said Trisha.

"Let's let him sleep," said Hohenheim. "Although, he sleeps rather sloppily like he always did."

"All right," said Trisha, laughing to herself. "Sleep well, sweetheart."

She kissed Ed on the forehead and allowed Hohenheim to lead her into the living room.

"What?" asked Ed, as he opened his eyes.

"I see you're awake, sleeping beauty," said Botan, as she floated on her oar and Ed right next to her the next day.

"Did I sleep the rest of that time away?" asked Ed, as he looked at his ghost hands.

"Yup!" said Botan. "It seems that your parents saw you, but since you didn't talk to them, it'll be okay."

"I guess I wasn't hearing things," said Ed. "Hey, my hair's in a braid."

"Probably because your mother and father decided to leave it be," said Botan. "Did anyone tell you that you sleep sloppily with your stomach exposed?"

"Yeah, Al and Winry tell me all the time," said Ed. "So does Mom."

"And I think I heard your father said so too," said Botan. "You do look a lot like him, by the way."

"Like I'm often told," said Ed. "Who am I going to get trained by?"

"Trained?" asked Botan. "Why would you be trained?"

"You know, for being Yusuke's partner as Spirit Detective," said Ed.

"Oh, yes!" said Botan. "Now, I remember. Well, Koenma talked to Genkai, but she won't accept you, so you'll be trained by an Izumi Curtis."

"I know her," said Ed. "She's my old baby-sitter. She used to baby-sit Al and me when we were kids and mom was out shopping or at the doctor's office. She lives in Germany with her husband now, I think."

"Oh, it's good you know her," said Botan. "That'll make training easier."

"No, it won't," said Ed, his face going blue. "She's completely evil."

"Oh, she can't be that bad," said Botan. "Can she?"

"Once when Al and I got into the candy when we weren't supposed to, she kicked our asses," said Ed. "She punished us so badly, we wouldn't go near her for over a week. Of course, Winry likes her because she's evil too."

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Botan. "She wouldn't do such an awful thing to children."

"Do you know her?" asked Ed.

"No, but Koenma does and he says she's very nice," said Botan.

"Only because she hates the military like it's a...a..." said Ed.

"Abomination?" asked Botan.

"Yeah, something like that," said Ed.

"Yo!" said Koenma, one week later, as Ed was complaining about waiting and being rushed.

"Don't do that!" said Ed.

"Edward, calm down!" said Botan.

It was almost midnight.

"I would normally have you wait for another week or two and have someone to assess if people want you back or not and have your apartment set on fire, but I certainly have no time for that right now since your life lines are matching at this moment," said Koenma. "And in plus, my dad would hurt me if I did that again. Besides, your egg won't hatch for another half a year to a year."

"What?!" asked Ed. "So you..."

Ed was cut off by Botan covering his mouth.

"Anyway, we have to rush," said Koenma. "Oh, that's a good look for you with your hair in a braid. You don't look like a punk anymore."

Ed tried to curse, but couldn't.

"Come with me!" said Koenma.

Then they went to Ed's room and seen Ed's body sleeping. Botan uncovered Ed's mouth. Koenma took a pocket watch out and watched for the minute hand to reach the 12.

"What are you doing?" asked Ed.

"Just wait a second," said Koenma. "Almost there...bingo!"

"That's my line," pouted Botan.

"Deal with it!" said Koenma.

Then he put his watch away and put both of his hands over Ed's body.

"What are you doing?!" asked Ed.

"I have to connect your body to the spirit world," said Koenma. "By connecting your body to the Spirit World, I am aligning your life lines. Anyway, in the morning your body will start to glow. I should tell you that in order for you to come back into your body, you need to be kissed."

"What?!?!?!" asked Ed. "Why?"

"So that your body will get the necessary energy to pull your soul into the body," said Koenma. "There, all you need to do is to go into the dreams of the three people who really care about you and tell them what to do."

"I know that Mom is still awake sewing something," said Ed. "When she does that, she stays up until it's finished."

"Doesn't she work?" asked Koenma.

"Part time," said Ed. "She gets money from the military since Dad is a part of it and they're still officially married."

"Who else?" asked Botan.

"That would leave Al, Winry, Dad, and my friends..." started Ed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Yusuke and Kuwabara at the same time as they woke up.

"He doesn't look like he's glowing," said Al and Winry, as they stood at Ed's bedside.

"Do you think he is?" asked Al.

"I don't know," said Winry. "Do you want to try?"

"I'm certainly not going to do it," said Al. "Even though I love my brother, I'm not going to kiss him like _that_!"

"Well, he doesn't look golden, so I'm not trying," said Winry. "Let's get to school so we can talk to Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara about it."

"But I'm a year below you," said Al.

"We can talk to them at lunch," said Winry.

"Okay," said Al.

Then they left.

"Hey!" said Ed, outside the apartment with Botan and Koenma. "Didn't they see me glowing?!"

"I guess I forgot to mention that the glowing starts from the feet up," said Koenma.

"I knew I should have told you to tell him something like that!" said Botan.

"Who in their right mind decided to leave you two in charge?!" yelled Ed.

"My dad!" said Koenma. "And don't say anything or he'll rip your tongue out!"

"You're not serious are you?" asked Ed.

"Of course I am!" said Koenma. "We just have to wait."

"I hate waiting," said Ed.

"Deal with it!" said Koenma.

Of course Yusuke and Kuwabara skipped school and at lunch time Winry was going to talk to Keiko when Mr. Takenaka called Winry out of class because her mother, Sara, was at the hospital for heat exhaustion. It's now 5:30.

"I'm not leaving Mom's side," said Winry.

"But, honey, your mother will be fine," said Mr. Rockbell. "Why don't you go and give Alphonse some company? He's been lonely since Edward died."

"He's hanging out with his friends," said Winry. "I don't want to leave mom's side."

"Okay, dear, I'll be going back to work at the office, all right?" asked Mr. Rockbell.

"Okay, Dad," said Winry. "I'll be fine."

"All right," said Mr. Rockbell.

Then he left as Winry sat by Sara's bedside while Ed, Botan, and Koenma watched from outside the window.

"Damn," said Ed. "She's going to be there all night!"

"Oh, I know, and you need her more!" said Botan.

"Well, everything's set up and all you need is a kiss," said Koenma.

"Just my luck," said Ed. "I know no one else will kiss me and she's my only chance."

"Did you send a message to Keiko?" asked Botan. "She's the one that brought Yusuke back to his body."

"No, Winry would kill me," said Ed. "After she brought me back."

"Oh, why don't you do what you did with Keiko's mother?" asked Koenma.

"Well, if Keiko knows what's going on, then she'd come and tell Winry herself!" said Botan.

"Like she'd listen," said Ed. "I guess I'd have to wait another 25 years."

"Winry, Winry!" said Keiko, coming into Sara's hospital room.

"What is it, Keiko?" asked Winry.

"Alphonse caught up with me and told me about your and his dream last night," said Keiko. "It wasn't a dream."

"What do you mean?" asked Winry.

"The same thing happened with Yusuke," said Keiko. "I almost didn't make it in time."

"So, this happened before?" asked Winry. "What are you trying to say?"

"For someone so smart, it's hard to convince you I'm telling you the truth," said Keiko. "I'm trying to say that you should go see Ed again and if he's glowing, kiss him."

"But what if he isn't?" asked Winry.

"Would Ed lie to you?" asked Keiko. "Would Alphonse lie?"

"No, they wouldn't, but..." started Winry.

"Don't wait until Botan tries to speak through your mom," said Keiko.

"She knows I did that?" asked Botan.

"Guess so," said Koenma.

"Go," said Keiko. "Edward needs you to come back to life."

"Okay," said Winry. "But what about...?"

"I'll call if she wakes up," said Keiko.

"Thank you," said Winry.

Then she ran off to go to kiss Ed.

"She has twenty minutes," said Koenma, checking his pocket watch.

"I thought you said I had till midnight!" said Ed.

"I guess I forgot to mention that they upped it," said Koenma.

Then he, Ed, and Botan went to the Elrics' apartment where Trisha and Hohenheim weren't home. Winry unlocked the door and went in. She ran up to Ed's room and seen him glowing.

"Edward," said Winry. "You're fading!"

Then she ran to Ed and went to her knees as the gold faded. Then she kissed Ed on the lips as he faded. When the light finally faded, Winry started to sob.

"Edward!" cried Winry. "I was too late."

As she cried, she felt Ed move. Then she looked up and seen Ed wake up. He opened his eyes and sat up in bed rubbing his eyes for a second. He looked at Winry.

"Afternoon," said Ed.

Winry started crying again and threw herself at Ed and he held her. Botan was crying her eyes out at how sweet it was.

"That's so sweet!" cried Botan. "It was just like when Keiko kissed Yusuke awake, but sweeter! I can't stop crying!"

"Well, you better because you're giving me a headache!" said Koenma.

"Well, since you're up and around, I guess I should introduce you to the gang," said Yusuke, three days later at his apartment.

"What he means is that he'll introduce you to Hiei and Kurama," said Botan, in her human form.

"I think he knows that, Botan," said Kuwabara.

"Anyway, the red-head is Kurama," said Yusuke. "He's a fox demon, but he's in his human form right now. His human name is Suichi."

"Hello," said Kurama.

"And the short black-haired one is Hiei," said Yusuke. "He's a fire demon and he's in his demon form. He doesn't have a human form."

"Hn," said Hiei.

"Hi," said Ed to Hiei and Kurama. "So, how can you have a human and demon form, Kurama?"

"Well, about 16 years ago, I made a mistake and got myself injured by a bounty hunter in the demon world," explained Kurama. "To heal, I had to go into a newly pregnant woman's womb. After ten years, I would be healed, but I grew to love my human parents."

"So, you took over their child's body to survive?" asked Ed.

"Well, technically, the child didn't acquire a soul yet, so there was no harm," said Kurama.

"Oh," said Ed. "Okay. What's the story on Hiei?"

"It's best if you didn't know," said Hiei. "It might shock you."

"Oh, Hiei, it's not that bad," said Botan.

"Shut up," said Hiei. "I'm leaving."

Then Hiei left. It's Saturday.

"He sure is a nice guy," said Ed, sarcastically.

"Don't worry about him," said Kurama. "He's always like that. Oh, I met your mother the other day, Edward. She's a very nice woman. She reminds me of my own mother."

Ed laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks, I guess," said Ed. "Did you meet my brother?"

"You mean Alphonse?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah," said Ed.

"He was shopping with her," said Kurama. "So was your father. You and your father look almost identical."

"No shit," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," said Ed.

"Do you not like your father?" asked Kurama.

"I don't exactly hate him, but he chose a stupid time to come back," said Ed.

"But it shows that he loves you, Edward," said Botan. "You should be glad that you have two parents, for now that is."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ed.

Botan covered her mouth.

"She only meant that not all children or teenagers have both parents alive," said Kuwabara. "Or around for that matter."

"Oh," said Ed. "But dad's going to leave again tomorrow."

"Why is he leaving?" asked Yusuke.

"He says it's for research for the military," said Ed. "But I don't know if I should believe him or not. It makes mom sad for him not to be around."

"But at least you know where your money comes from," said Yusuke. "I don't know how my mom gets the money. I don't even want to know!"

"She gets it from the Yakuza," said Botan. "She's one of the leaders."

"I said I didn't want to know!" said Yusuke.

"Man, your mom is part of a mafia?" asked Kuwabara. "No wonder she's so tough on you when she's not drunk!"

"Shut up!" said Yusuke.

"Now, now," said Botan. "Calm down, children."

"When do you leave for training, Edward?" asked Kurama.

"Monday," said Ed. "Koenma and Yamma are letting me stay a few days with Mom, Dad, Alphonse, and Winry before I have to go."

"What did Koenma tell them what it was for?" asked Kurama.

"Actually, he had me tell Mrs. Elric that Edward had to go training for his after school job for a detective agency for people who are recovering from being ran over," said Botan.

"And my mom bought that?" asked Ed.

"Of course," said Botan. "I couldn't tell her the truth."

"That's true," said Kurama. "It's best if your mother didn't know of your new lifestyle."

"I guess that's true," said Ed.

"It is, Edward," said Botan. "Anyway, don't worry about it."

"If you say so," said Ed. "But couldn't you have said something else? My mom would be worrying every day!"

"Don't worry, you'll be able to call home now and then," said Botan. "That's if she lets you."

"Who's going to be training you?" asked Kuwabara.

"My old baby-sitter," said Ed. "She lives in Germany with her husband."

"Well, that won't be too bad," said Kurama.

"You don't know the half of it," said Ed. "She's evil."

"She can't be any more evil than the old fossil," said Yusuke. "How long will you be training? I trained with Genkai for six months."

"He'll be training for three months," said Botan. "And don't worry, she won't be as bad as Genkai, Edward."

"There will be no phone privileges as long as you're training here, Edward," said Izumi, two days later, Monday.

"What?!" asked Ed. "But Botan said-"

"I don't care what she said," said Izumi. "You'll be staying here and you will follow my rules. And instead of three months, it'll be eight months."

"But they told my mother that it'd be three months!" said Ed.

"I called your mother and told her it would be eight," said Izumi. "Don't worry, you'll live."

"Don't I at least get to call her once or twice?" asked Ed.

"Only once and that'll be at the end of this week," said Izumi. "Understand?"

"Yes, Sensei," said Ed.

"Good," said Izumi.

"Brother has been gone for quite a while," said Al. "It's been one month."

"Don't worry, kid," said Yusuke. "He'll be back before you know it."

"But mom hasn't been feeling well lately," said Al.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Kuwabara.

It's a school summer break and Al was at Yusuke's apartment with Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, and Kurama.

"I don't know, she's been keeping it from me," said Al. "I don't know what's wrong."

"Tell me what her symptoms are," said Kurama.

"What for?" asked Al.

"Well, Suichi knows some herbal remedies and he might be able to find a cure for it," said Keiko.

"Yeah, there was this one time when my kitten got sick and he helped her get better," said Kuwabara.

"Well, she's been having a lot of headaches and she's been having a fever," said Al. "That's all I know. And once I think I seen her leaning on the table for support."

"Hm," said Kurama. "That's not enough to go on. It could be a lot of things."

"I know," said Al. "I didn't expect you to be able to know."

"Don't worry, she might just be going through a flu or something," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, and she'll be better in no time!" said Kuwabara.

"I hope so," said Al.

"Edward would love to have this when he gets home," said Trisha, the next day as she went grocery shopping.

"Hello, Mrs. Elric," said Kurama.

"Oh, hello, Suichi," said Trisha. "How's your mother doing?"

"She's doing well," said Kurama. "I'm shopping for her actually."

"That's nice of you," said Trisha.

"Alphonse said you weren't feeling too well yesterday," said Kurama. "Are you all right?"

"Alphonse is just like his brother," said Trisha. "Worrying about me for every little cough."

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama.

"When they were just children, I had an illness I almost died from," said Trisha. "Their father sent me the medicine for it and I got better."

"Are you sick now?" asked Kurama.

"No, I'm not sick now," lied Trisha. "Don't worry. Besides, it's my problem."

_She's lying,_ thought Kurama. _She is sick. She doesn't have very long._

"I guess you're right," said Kurama.

"Have you heard from Edward?" asked Trisha. "I know it's ridiculous to ask you, but Edward was only able to call me once, and I'm just worried about him."

"It's not ridiculous," said Kurama. "You're just being a mother. And no, I haven't heard from him, but I'll talk to Botan about him, all right?"

"All right," said Trisha. "Thank you. You're a very charming young man. You'll make a girl happy someday."

Kurama blushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Elric," said Kurama. "I've got to get going. I'll see you later."

"All right," said Trisha. "Have a nice day. Say hello to your mother for me."

"I will," said Kurama. "Good day."

Then he left.

"He reminds me of Edward," Trisha told herself.

After she got the things she came for, she paid for them, and she started home. When she was almost home, Kurama stopped her.

"Yes, Suichi?" asked Trisha.

"I know where a cure for your illness can be found," said Kurama.

"What?" asked Trisha. "What are you talking about?"

"Where's Alphonse?" asked Kurama.

"He's with Winry," said Trisha. "But, Suichi, what...?"

"Good, we can talk uninterrupted," said Kurama. "I know about your illness, but we need to talk inside your apartment without interruption."

"All right," said Trisha. "Come on, Suichi."

Then they got to the apartment and Kurama helped Trisha put the groceries away and then sat at the table while Trisha made some tea. After getting the tea and some snacks, she sat at the table.

"What makes you think I have an illness?" asked Trisha.

"I can sense it," said Kurama. "It's a genetic and rare illness, but with the right herbs and medicine it can be treated or cured. The medicine that Mr. Elric brought you was made from an herb that treats it. But unfortunately, the herb doesn't grow anymore."

"But how did you know?" asked Trisha. "Only Hohenheim knows. That's why he left...to find a cure for me. Since he's with the military, he can have an abundance of information."

"I figured it out after Alphonse told me the symptoms," said Kurama. "Few as they were, I was able to figure it out."

"But how can you know where the herbs are to cure it?" asked Trisha. "You'd have to know every plant there is, but you're only 16. You're only a year older than Edward."

"Believe me, I know of the herbs," said Kurama. "I'll tell you something, but you must not tell anyone I told you."

"Tell me what?" asked Trisha. "Is it dangerous?"

Kurama laughed lightly to himself.

"I assure you, it is not dangerous," said Kurama. "Just don't tell anyone."

"All right," said Trisha.

Then Kurama told her all about himself, demon part and all.

"I can't tell my mother because she would be used to get at me," said Kurama. "And I cannot have that."

"Oh, that's..." started Trisha.

"Unbelievable, I know," said Kurama. "You don't have to believe me, but you can believe that I know where the cure is. Where is your husband?"

"I don't know," said Trisha. "He just left the day before Edward and I don't know where he went to try to find it."

"I can have one of my friends to lead him to the cure," said Kurama.

"Why do you want to help me?" asked Trisha.

"I almost lost my mother and I wouldn't want anyone to lose theirs either," said Kurama.

"You're such a sweet boy," said Trisha.

Then she collapsed to the floor. Kurama went to her and carried her into her room and he put her into her bed. He felt her forehead and she had a fever. He then went and got a damp cloth and put it onto her forehead.

He went to the phone and dialed Yusuke's number. He picked up on the second ring.

"Yeah, what?" asked Yusuke.

"Do you know where Hiei is?" asked Kurama. "Is he there?"

"Yeah, he's here," said Yusuke. "So is pacifier mouth. I called your mom and she said that you were going to visit Mrs. Elric for some reason."

"Yes, I need you to put Hiei on to the phone," said Kurama.

"What for?" asked Yusuke.

"Just do it, it's important," said Kurama.

"All right, all right, fox boy, keep your pants on," said Yusuke.

Then he put Hiei on the phone.

"What do you want, Kurama?" asked Hiei.

"I want you to find Mr. Elric and lead him to the cure for Mrs. Elric," said Kurama. "You do know what it looks like, don't you?"

"Yes, Kurama, of course I do," said Hiei. "I'm not an idiot like this half-wit here."

"Hey, I heard that, shrimpy!" said Kuwabara, from the background.

"Why don't you do it?" asked Hiei. "I don't want to do it."

"I have to stay here," said Kurama. "So I can make sure Mrs. Elric doesn't get any worse. Will you do it?"

"I guess so," said Hiei. "What does her husband look like?"

"Identical to Edward, but he has a beard and he has glasses," said Kurama.

"All right," said Hiei. "You owe me one, Kurama."

Then he hang up and almost broke the phone.

"Hey, you break it, you buy it!" said Yusuke.

"Shut up, fool!" said Hiei. "I have to go."

"Hiei, we need to talk about..." started Botan.

"It can wait,"said Hiei.

"Is it about Mrs. Elric?" asked Koenma.

"Yes, I need to lead her stupid human husband to the cure," said Hiei. "It won't take long."

Then he left and Yusuke gained up on Koenma and Botan.

"What did Hiei mean by 'cure'?" asked Yusuke.

"Edward and Alphonse's mother has a rare disease that's very fatal if she doesn't get it treated or cured," said Koenma. "Her sons don't know and that's why Hohenheim left. He went on search for a cure. He found a treatment when the boys were 10 and 9, but they don't make that medicine anymore. In order for her to live, she needs the cure."

"Oh, but shouldn't he have found one by now?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, but sometimes, it's hard for a normal person to find it," said Botan.

"Uh, there's something else," said Koenma.

"What is it now?" asked Botan.

"Hohenheim isn't a human," said Koenma.

"He's a demon?" asked Kuwabara.

"Not exactly," said Koenma. "Well, he is...but he's a rare demon."

"What kind of rare demon?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, he doesn't have a demon form," said Koenma. "Not anymore anyway."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara.

"He's a fox demon, but he's decided to stay in his human form," said Koenma. "That's why his eyes are an unusual color for a 'human' to have. His sons are half."

"But why didn't I know that?" asked Botan.

"Because you forgot and you would have blabbed it off anyway!" said Koenma.

"But I thought King Yamma didn't want to have a demon living here besides Hiei and Kurama," said Yusuke.

"Well, he doesn't, but Hohenheim made a deal with my father," said Koenma.

"Yeah, what?" asked Kuwabara.

"That if he gave up his demon powers, then my father would allow him to live here with Edward and Alphonse's mother since they fell in love," said Koenma. "Of course, dad agreed. Edward and Alphonse have powers, but Alphonse isn't going to use his and the only way that dad agreed to have Edward on since he was half-demon is if he only uses his powers for good and not evil."

"That's so touching!" said Botan, crying.

"Will you stop it already, Botan?!" asked Koenma. "It's getting on my nerves!"

"I can't help it if I like to hear happy stories!" said Botan.

"Whatever," said Koenma. "Now onto business."

"Wait a minute," said Kuwabara. "If he's a fox demon like Kurama, then why is his hair blond?"

"Kuwabara, not all spirit fox demons have silver hair like Kurama," said Koenma.

"I guess that makes sense," said Kuwabara.

"Is Mom going to be okay?" asked Al, two days later.

"Yes, she should be all right," said Kurama. "Your father and Hiei should be here any day now."

"What do you mean?" asked Al. "Who's Hiei?"

"Hiei is a friend of mine," said Kurama. "He went to help your father find the cure for your mother's illness."

"Will Mom get sick again or will she be 100 percent better and not get it again?" asked Al.

"She won't get it again, Alphonse," said Kurama. "Why don't you go change the cloth and I'll call my mother and tell her that I'll be home in a while?"

"Okay," said Al. "Have you gotten in contact with my brother yet?"

"No, not yet," said Kurama. "It's best if he doesn't know. It'll only cause him to go backwards on his training."

"I guess you're right," said Al.

Then Al went to change Trisha's cloth. As Kurama went to call his mother, Hiei and Hohenheim came into the apartment. After Kurama called his mother and explained, he hang up and went to them.

"Is Trisha all right?" asked Hohenheim.

"Did you help him find the cure, Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Of course I did, Kurama," said Hiei. "Why do you think we're back? And why didn't you tell me that Hohenheim is a demon?"

"I honestly didn't know," said Kurama.

"You're getting soft," said Hiei. "I'm leaving."

Then he left. Hohenheim gave Kurama the herbs.

"What we need to do is crush these and then boil them," said Kurama. "And then we have Mrs. Elric drink it."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Hohenheim.

"It's a hobby," lied Kurama. "Besides, I think you should be with your wife and Alphonse while I make the cure drink."

Without another word, Hohenheim went up to his and Trisha's room. He seen Al change the cloth and then he went to Trisha's side.

"Dad, you're back," said Al.

"Is she all right, son?" asked Hohenheim.

"She collapsed the other day and she's been like this ever since," said Al.

"Hohenheim...," said Trisha. "You're back. D...did you find it?"

"Yes, darling, I did," said Hohenheim. "Suichi is fixing it up right now."

"That's good," said Trisha. "I don't know if I would have been able to live another day."

"Mom, don't say that," said Al.

"I can't help it," said Trisha. "I'm just glad Edward isn't here."

"Why do you say that?" asked Hohenheim.

"If he knew, then he wouldn't want to train anymore," said Trisha. "And he needs to train. It's for his own good."

"Trisha, don't try to talk," said Hohenheim. "Suichi should be up here in a minute. Hang on a bit longer."

"The doctor said that I wouldn't go to the final stage for another month," said Trisha. "I guess it's because of Edward's accident and going away."

"Don't worry, Mom, Ed's friend is making you the cure," said Al. "You're going to be okay."

"I have it," said Kurama. "You have to drink it hot. That's the only way it'll work."

"All right," said Trisha, with Hohenheim helping her sit up. "Thank you, Suichi."

Then she took the cloth off and drank the cure. She didn't like the taste, but she didn't say anything about it. When she finished, she gave the cup back.

"Thank you, Suichi," said Trisha.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kurama.

"A little tired," said Trisha.

"That's to be expected," said Kurama. "You'll sleep for a day or two for it to wash out the illness. So, don't be worried."

Then Trisha went to sleep.

"Let's leave her to sleep," said Kurama.

Then he, Hohenheim, and Al went into the living room and sat down after Kurama put the cup up.

"How did you know of the cure?" asked Hohenheim. "I doubt it's a hobby as you say."

"You caught me," said Kurama. "I have an excellent resource of knowledge about these things."

"Where did you find all of these things out though?" asked Al. "Are you wanting to be a botanist?"

"That's it," lied Kurama. "So, I have to study up on it if I want to go to a science college for botany."

"Oh," said Al.

"Alphonse, will you go check on your mother?" asked Hohenheim. "I know we just left her, but just see if she's resting okay."

"Okay, dad," said Al.

Then Al went up to Trisha and Hohenheim's room.

"You're a demon, aren't you?" asked Hohenheim. "Yoko Kurama if I'm correct?"

"How did you know?" asked Kurama.

"When we met you at the market," said Hohenheim. "Trisha is a friend of your mother's and when we met you, I knew that you weren't human."

"Well, this is my human form," said Kurama. "Since I was injured by a bounty hunter in the Makai, I had to enter a pregnant woman's body to heal. The only way I could do that is if the unborn child hasn't acquired a soul yet. My human mother was the first one I seen."

"So, since you entered that child, you are stuck in this human form," said Hohenheim. "I see. I've heard of the rumors."

"Hiei said you were a demon," said Kurama. "But why didn't I sense it from you?"

"I gave up my demon powers to be with Trisha," said Hohenheim. "I made a deal with King Yamma that if I gave up my powers to him, that he would leave me, Trisha, and the boys alone. He would let us live in peace."

"What kind of demon were you?" asked Kurama.

"A fox demon," said Hohenheim. "No one except for Yamma and Koenma know."

"Of course!" said Kurama. "It's rumored around in Makai. You've made enemies for that."

"I know, that's another reason I left when I did," said Hohenheim. "To protect my wife and sons."

"Very noble, but your eldest is going to make enemies as well," said Kurama.

"What do you mean?" asked Hohenheim. "Is he a Spirit Detective?"

"He's Yusuke's partner," said Kurama. "Both of them are part demons. Yamma was going to have Yusuke executed, but since he remembered your son and your promise, he wanted to make Edward a Spirit Detective as well."

"I thought as much," said Hohenheim. "I didn't know for sure until Botan came over and told Trisha."

"Then you know Botan?" asked Kurama.

"How can I forget?" asked Hohenheim. "She fixed me and Trisha up. Of course, Botan probably forgot."

"Indeed," said Kurama. "But how did Botan know your wife?"

"The Spirit Detective before Yusuke was a friend of Trisha's and Botan seen me around town a couple of times and knew that I was a good demon and she thought we'd be a good match even though I was a demon," explained Hohenheim. "Sensui found out and he threatened to kill me, so I went to Yamma and Koenma. Botan was right, we are a good match."

"I guess Botan forgot all about it like you said," said Kurama. "Botan does have a tendency to forget and I suppose Koenma didn't want to remind her."

"I guess so," said Hohenheim. "Please don't tell Alphonse or Edward about this."

"I'm sure Edward will find out, but don't worry about Alphonse," said Kurama. "Does Trisha know?"

"I believe so, but she hasn't said anything about it at all," said Hohenheim. "She can be coy sometimes. But I think she knows."

"It's best if you don't tell anyone else," said Kurama.

"I know that," said Hohenheim.

"Dad, mom's sleeping okay," said Al. "Her fever's gone."

"That's good," said Hohenheim.

"Do you think Brother will be home soon?" asked Al. "I know it's only been a month, but I miss him."

"Don't worry, I'll have someone check in on him," said Kurama.

"Thank you!" said Al.

"Mom!" said Ed, as he ran up to Trisha four months later.

"Edward?" asked Trisha, looking up from looking at some fruit. "Edward."

Then Ed went to Trisha and Trisha hugged him. They hugged for a few moments and then they let each other go.

"You sure are a bit sweaty," said Trisha, laughing lightly.

"Sorry, Mom," said Ed. "But when I got home, I seen Dad and Alphonse watching television. They told me you would be here. But they didn't seem happy to see me."

"I'm sure they were," said Trisha. "You didn't have to run all the way here."

"I wanted to," said Ed. "Besides, I'm starving."

"Edward," said Trisha, laughing lightly. "How was training?"

"Eh, I'd rather not talk about it," said Ed.

"Was it that bad?" asked Trisha.

"Worse," said Ed. "Dad and Al said that you had good news. What is it?"

"You're going to have a little sister, Edward," said Trisha.

"A sister?" asked Ed. "But I thought you said me and Al were enough."

"I thought you would be happy to have a little sister," said Trisha.

"I am, but..." started Ed.

"Are you jealous that the new baby will take up my time?" asked Trisha.

"No," said Ed.

"Alphonse seemed happy when I told him," said Trisha.

"I am happy," said Ed. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Oh, Edward," said Trisha. "Don't be silly, all right? I'll be just fine."

"Okay," said Ed. "What's for dinner tonight?"

"I'll tell you when we get home and you take a shower," said Trisha, giggling. "I'm sure Winry would like to see you."

"And get hit on the head with a wrench for not contacting in five months?" asked Ed. "I don't think so."

Trisha laughed lightly to herself.

"Oh, Edward," said Trisha. "Come on. Help me finish getting the fruits."

"All right," said Ed. "When did Dad get back?"

"A month after you left," said Trisha. "His research is complete, so he came back home."

"Oh," said Ed.

"Edward?" asked Trisha.

"Yeah, Mom?" asked Ed.

"Why did you try to bring me back to life?" asked Trisha.

"What did you say, Mom?" asked Ed.

"You disturbed my rest," said Trisha, starting to choke Ed. "I can't forgive you for that. You made a homunculus of me. I'm very disappointed in you, Edward. You ruined your and Alphonse's life!"

"Mom? What are you talking about?" asked Ed. "Mom? Mo-Stop! I-I can't breathe!"

"Brother!" called Al. "Brother, wake up!"

"No!" Ed said flailing around in bed. "No, stop, Mom, stop!"

"Isn't there a way to wake him up?" asked Roy.

"Allow me," said Riza.

Then she shot her gun and Ed woke up and bolted up in bed. He was drenched in sweat and he looked around. He was in a hospital bed and he was surrounded by Roy, Riza, Al (in armor), and Havoc.

"What...where am I?" asked Ed. "Is this all real?"

"Of course it is, Brother," said Al. "You just had a fever dream."

"A fever dream?" asked Ed.

"Yeah, Chief, don't you remember?" asked Havoc. "You were out in the rain too long and you came down with pneumonia."

"That's right, Fullmetal," said Roy.

"So, I'm not in a place called Tokyo?" asked Ed.

"What, Tokyo?" asked Riza. "We never heard of the place. Sir?"

"No such place," said Roy. "You'll have to pay for the ceiling, Lieutenant."

"No worries," said Havoc. "They should be used to it by now."

"I'll go get the doctor," said Al.

"No, stay here, Al," said Ed, grabbing onto Al's arm.

"Brother..." said Al.

"We'll get the doctor, won't we, gentlemen?" asked Riza.

"We will?" asked Roy.

"Yes," said Riza. "We will."

"Oh, right," said Havoc.

Then Roy, Riza, and Havoc went to get the doctor.

"Brother, are you sure you're okay?" asked Al.

"I had this strange dream," said Ed. "But it felt so real."

"Tell me about it," said Al.

"Okay," said Ed.

Then he told Al the dream.

"That does sound strange," said Al. "But Mom being a homunculus?"

"That's what she said," said Ed.

"Don't worry about it now, brother. It was just a dream. We're all real, okay?" said Al.

"All right," said Ed. "The only thing that can prove it to me is..."

"Hey there, you guys!" said Hughes, coming in. "Oh, I see you're finally awake, Ed! Now you can see the new pictures of Elycia! She's so adorable! You think so too, don't you?"

"Sure," said Ed. "Regular ole Hughes."

"What, Ed?" asked Hughes. "What did you say?"

"Nothing important," said Ed. "So, show me the pictures."

**The End**


End file.
